lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Universe Stories Wiki:Request User Rights/Archive
Archive This is an archive of requests for rights predating the new system as of 11/16/2011. ---- ShermanTheMythran (closed) #Because I can help get this wiki off the ground #Because I could help with the wiki layout #Because you know me #Because I will be a good editor, as I have been on the LUWiki, and have at least TRIED to be on Brickipedia ---- Accepted. Welcome to adminship! Comments Flex217 (closed) #Because I'm your friend #I can get JS and CSS #I know LOTS of code P.S. I just joined. -Flex217 ---- Accepted. Welcome to adminship! Comments AwesomeMe (closed) #Because I'm very fast at putting up deletions if a page is too spammy. #I like having more User Rights #I would always patrol the wiki #I'm very nice and funny. #I don't lie Please make me an admin. Please? ---- Adminship, yes; Rollback, no. Welcome to the adminship, and maybe we'll give you rollback once vandals can actually find the wiki. :P Comments Thanks! And what do you mean until "vandals can find the wiki"? :P Jazzermb (closed) Hello, Please could i request for adminship? I am full of creative ideas and have already written 3 chapters of a story here, i can really help out, i once wrote a 4 page story when i was in class 3, I will help, i promise, so please admin me! Jazzermb ---- Declined. Spend at least a week on here, become more active and create some pages, then we'll talk. Just for request.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Comments JSYK, you don't have to be an administrator to create stories. Show us your hard work by writing tories (please see our LUSW:CP), and then we'll see what we can do. :) :But its running slow, you only have ten members and half of them arent even active. I... Oh whats the point. Jazzermb ::Tell ya what. Get at least 5 more members on here and you can be one. ::-Willr2d213 (Talk | ) :::That will be tricky, Sure make every other member an admin for free and give me some challenge i'll probably never complete. I already wrote out a long story start and my wrists hurt :( Jazzermb Flex, the voting ended. If you want to vote, Jazzer will have to file a request again. luguy (closed) Can i become a admin? i have great grammer and plus im epic! luguy ---- Sorry, we'd like to see a bit more content out of your account before we think about making you an admin. :\ Comments did anyone here me... its not nice to make epic pple wating. i aslo think i should become a berucate luguy Drigle (closed) HEY IT'S MEEEEE!! I Would like to request adminship, and be part of the anti-vandilism defense unt. ~DAGG~Drigle~ ---- Hey, Drigle! I think it would be nice to see a little bit more content out of you before we make you an administrator. Please know that it is a commitment. You can apply again after we've seen some good, juicy edits out of you. And maybe even a good story. Thanks! WITHCKING I would like to become an admin, I have good spelling and grammer, and check on this wiki ALOT. I also have read many, many, many, lego universe stories. Also, i'm nice- And I know alot about the Wikia system and how it all works- And because I can help make this wiki more popular WITCHKING ---- Hey, and welcome to the wiki! It's great to know that you've been reading anonymously for a while, and you know what's been going on! However, this wiki and its administrator abilities are a commitment. Are you ready for it? We other administrators don't really know, as we haven't seen you here long enough. So, unfortunately, we can't say yes. However, we CERTAINLY can't say no, with all of those good things to your name and experience! We'll watch your activity for a bit, and then make the decision! Keep active! ProfArchibaldHale *cough* Because I'm awesome. *cough* PAH ---- Unfortunately, I don't think you hold our safety values in language (*cough*), and besides, you just announced that you'd be leaving the LU community. Um, it's my sister that does the bad language. Everything you've said is my sister's doing. (Psst, on Freenode, when I said "WTF" I didn't mean the rude one. There are different meanings for it.) AgentSpeed 05:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments ShermanTheMythran I am applying for Chat Moderator rights. No one has these rights yet, so someone needs to have them. Thanks! ---- Comments Makuta Tarkairadan Can I be a chat moderator? MoccerT 17:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- You're active in it, sounds good to me! Lightning Mythran I'm Flex217 on my new account. 18:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) NO. Jazzermb I Have Been on here for week now, and I have become contributive, I Hope to get adminship rights now. You haven't nearly enough admins or visitors on this wiki, so I believe I should help. I Have a very great imagination and wrote a four A4 Page long story before, You need me. iJazzermb Old request, now inactive.